memorydeltafandomcom-20200215-history
Story:Star Trek:Intrepid/Into the Fire/Chapter Two
The Athena is approaching the Maquis fleet. In the Colonel's ready room Colonel Martin is escorted to Colonel Dualla's ready room as she walks up to him. Colonel John Martin welcome aboard the Athena I'm Lieutenant Colonel Anastasia Dualla and I'm sure you know Admiral Kira Colonel Dualla says as she looks at him. He looks at her. Thanks for welcoming me aboard your ship Colonel Dualla Colonel Martin says as he looks at her. Admiral Kira looks at the Colonel. Colonel Martin, I'm here to help rescue Lupaza at the request of Major Kira says Typhuss as he looks at Colonel Martin. Colonel Martin looks at him and Colonel Dualla. I'm happy that you both are here to help us I've got great respect for your universe Colonel Martin says as he looks at both Admiral Kira and Colonel Dualla. Admiral Kira looks at him. I'm sure you do, do you know where Lupaza is being held at says Typhuss as he looks at Colonel Martin. He looks at them. Not yet but we're close to finding it out Colonel Martin says as he looks at them. Colonel Dualla looks at Admiral Kira. I was looking through the directives of Starfleet and I came across the Omega Directive it was started due to an event that happened in the Lantaru sector Colonel Dualla says as she looks at Admiral Kira. He walks around and thinks how different their two universes are. Colonel Martin, what's in the Lantaru sector, is there a starbase or a outpost in that sector says Typhuss as he looks at Colonel Martin. He thinks about it for a second. Our sources say that the Empire has an outpost out there but it's filled with subspace tears Colonel Martin says as he looks at them. Colonel Dualla looks at him. Do we have the coordinates? Colonel Dualla says as she looks at him. He looks at her. 223 mark 12 Colonel Martin says as he looks at them and hands them a padd. Colonel Dualla looks at him. We'll bring Lupaza back Colonel Dualla says as she looks at him. He nods at her. Thanks Colonel it means a lot to Kira Colonel Martin says as he looks at her. She nods at him. At the outpost Grand Admiral Halliwell is still trying to get the information from Lupaza. I want all information on your base now! yells Grand Admiral Halliwell as he looks at Lupaza. She spits in his face and he gets frustrated. I will order my MACOs to kill you if you don't tell me what I want to know says Grand Admiral Halliwell as he looks at Lupaza. Then sensors beeped as the tactical map shows the Athena approaching the base. On the bridge red lights are flashing as Lieutenant Mitchell reports. We're approaching the base Lieutenant Mitchell says as he looks at his console then turns to Colonel Dualla. She looks over at Lieutenant Valdez. Charge weapons and full power to shields Colonel Dualla says as she looks at him. He inputs commands into the console. Ensign Ronald turns to the Colonel. We're being hailed by the outpost Ensign Ronald says as she looks at her. She gets up from the chair. On main viewer this is Lieutenant Colonel Anastasia Dualla commanding officer of the Federation starship USS Athena Colonel Dualla says as she looks at the viewer. Grand Admiral Halliwell appears on the viewer. I know why you are here, to rescue this Maquis rebel, if you don't leave I will kill Lupaza says Grand Admiral Halliwell on the viewscreen. She looks at him. Grand Admiral you lay one knife on her neck I'll unleash an entire payload of photon torpedoes onto your outpost Colonel Dualla says as she looks at the viewer. Grand Admiral Halliwell snickers a bit. Yeah right, you won't risk destroying this outpost with Lupaza aboard says Grand Admiral Halliwell on the viewscreen. Then Major Kira and Admiral Kira walks onto the bridge. You are about to lose, Admiral and I will rescue Lupaza from you says Typhuss as he looks at Grand Admiral Halliwell on the viewscreen. Colonel Dualla looks at the viewer. If she's anything like my universe's Lupaza before she died she would give her life for her people to make sure the Cardassians would understand the resolve to run them away from Bajor, Mr. Valdez lock photon torpedoes onto the outpost and standby to fire on my order Colonel Dualla says as she looks at him. He inputs commands into the console. Quantum phasers locked on and torpedoes fully loaded ready to fire on your order Lieutenant Valdez says as he looks at her. Grand Admiral Halliwell mentions that the ship is still approaching the station. Your ship is still approaching the station, come to a full stop and turn your ship around says Grand Admiral Halliwell on the viewscreen. She looks at the viewer. You're not my commanding officer Colonel Dualla says as she looks at the viewer. He gets frustrated. Then she will die, Colonel says Grand Admiral Halliwell as the transmission ends. She looks over at Lieutenant Mitchell. All stop bring us about Colonel Dualla says as she looks at Lieutenant Mitchell. He inputs commands into the console then the com beeps. It's the Grand Admiral Ensign Ronald says as she turns to her. She nods as the transmission appears and the Grand Admiral claps his hands and warns her. Stay away from the station or she dies says Grand Admiral Halliwell as the transmission ends. Colonel, do you have a Puddle Jumper? asked Typhuss as he looks at Colonel Dualla. She looks at him and nods, they head to the turbolift as the doors closed.